A Whisper of A Secret
by ProfessorMirandaMcGuire
Summary: Harry and Ron go to rescue Hermione from the grasps of Voldemort, when Harry is brutally attacked and put on his death bed. Now, Minerva and Albus Must race to tell him a secret before his death.
1. Voldemort's Lair

It was late at night, and soft footsteps were heard, passing through the eerie quiet of the Riddle Manor. No one was to be seen, It was Harry and Ron, making their way slowly to the topmost floor, where it was rumored that Voldemort was. They knew what was at risk, as it was most certain that one of them would lose their life.  
  
Reaching the top in near silence, they pulled the invisibility cloak off, revealing themselves. They were only sixteen years, and Ron, had gotten a rather large growth spurt, stood at six foot one inch tall, while harry lagged behind at 5'8. Anyway, height didn't matter as these boys slowly pushed open the door into the attic.  
  
The first sight that caught their eye was not the dark lord, but rather Hermione, her skin viciously slashed, just barely alive. Ron ran quickly to her, as Harry went looking for Voldemort.  
  
"Over Here" hissed a voice from the right of Harry, from the mouth of none other than Voldemort. At his left was Lucius Malfoy, with a look of triumph on his face, and to his right, was none other than the former Hogwarts Potions Master, Severus Snape. Harry knew that Snape was there simply as a spy, and did not support the dark lord in any way.  
  
"Well, it looks the famous Harry Potter hasn't learned his lesson." the voice continued, as Harry spinned, to face him, a look of pain on his face, as his scar was now burning in pain. Without waiting a second, The Dark Lord nodded to Lucius, and with a flick of his cane and the mutter of the word "crucio" barely audiable to anyone else in the room. An eruption came out of the wand, and hit Harry full stream. Despite Harry's urge to scream, he didn't because he did not want to give the death eaters knowledge of his pain. Instead, Harry used a dark spell that Dumbledore had taught him prior, but before Harry could do anything, Snape had pulled out his own wand, and, pointing it directly at Lucius, he shouted "Expelliarmus". The cane jumped from the hand of Lucius, into That of Snape's. After Lucius' cane was gone, Harry found good time to perform his spell, except for the fact that he could only -just-breathe. However, after a few seconds, he took a deep breath of air, and rounded his wand at the dark lord himself, and shouted "Poena Mortalis Flamma" the curse winded a little to the left of Harry's target, but hit the dark lord nevertheless. To Harry's disgust, His spell flickered off, as he was hit by the spell of another death eater, which curse was not certain. It was apparent though, that Voldemort had directly commanded them to use the spell, because The Dark Lord, was now facing Snape, and muttered "Avada Kedavra" just loud enough to be heard. The spell hit Severus Directly, causing a scream of agony before, he looked back to Harry, before shifting over to Ron and Hermione. "Run" Harry shouted to them "Get out of Here NOW" he screamed again. Nodding, Ron picked Hermione up, and ran with speed, to the nearest fireplace, to floo to safety.  
  
However, Harry didn't have that option. Instead, he had to stay here, and fight it out with Voldemort, as he had done so many times. He didn't know if he would make it out alive, but after having defeated him several times now, Harry was filled with pride. He took another step nearer, as Voldemort did the same. Both raised their wands at the exact same time, yet Voldemort attacked first the Words "Crucio" came out of his lips, yet Harry could barely hear over the pain of his scar. Harry was hit full blast with the curse, and fell to the ground, as Voldemort and the others apparated from the Manor to safety in a far away country. 


	2. The Meeting

Minerva McGonagall was walking down the corridor, having a talk with Flora Sprout and Morgan Vector, two of the smarter professors at hogwarts. They were discussing the dark lord, and all three ladies had tense looks upon their faces. Little did the ladies know, at that exact same moment, Harry Potter was again fighting the dark lord. At that second, as they were walking past Minerva's office, a tumbling was heard from the fireplace, as Ron came in, followed by Hermione. The cuts had been healed on her body, yet she was still severely shaken. As McGonagall pushed the door open, and saw the figures of Ronald and Hermione, she stated angrily "Explain Yourselves" stuttering, Ron said "Harry..Voldemort." at that second, Minerva's face went pale, and she said "Please go get the headmaster at once". And then, whipping her wand out, and pointing it at her voice box, she muttered "Sonorous Maximi", the spell she usually used to project her voice through out the castle. "May I have your attention please" she said, her voice able to be heard easily throughout the castle "All students are to report to their dormitories, and all staff are to report to my office immediately" and with that, she swished her wand and the charm ended.  
  
All of the members of the staff started to flow in to her office. After Flora and Morgan had entered, Arabella had entered, her gray hair a bit messy, soon to be followed by Hagrid, who had happened to be just entering the castle when Minerva had been sending out her announcement. Irma came in next, after telling off some students for lingering in the hall. Even though it was very unlikely that she would be needed, she still came as though not to look as though she could elude in these times.  
  
Albus entered finally, with Ron behind him, who was helping Hermione walk, as she could barely do the same on her own will. The rest of the staff flowed in to the small office, shunting Ron and Hermione out. "Please go Join your classmates in Gryffindor Tower" Albus said to Ron and Hermione, whom nodded before making their way out.  
  
"Albus" Minerva said, age showing in her voice now "Its happened. Potter is fighting..." However, Dumbledore interrupted "He will not be fighting alone. Arabella" he continued "Please come with me now, and summon the chest. Minerva, It would be wise of you to summon 'Padfoot' and Remus before coming our way." He finished his speech, and stepped into the fireplace, before saying "Riddle Manor". He knew that's where Voldemort had been hiding for the past year, however, they couldn't risk the death of Harry. He had to be sworn in a member of the Order. That's why he wanted Arabella to follow, as well as Sirius and Remus.  
  
Arabella followed suite, and also took a pinch of floo powder, and stepped into the fireplace after Albus had disappeared. A large wooden trunk now in hand, with the words 'Order of The Pheonix' clearly engraved in the sides of it. Minerva shooed off the rest of the staff from her room, as she started writing a letter to Sirius and Remus, explaining everything. 


	3. The Discovery

Albus, having just fallen out of a fireplace, held his tounge. He had the sudden urge to curse, but he didn't. Floo powder wasn't exactly his preferred method of travel. He preferred apparation, but unfortunately, he wasn't going to take his apparation ward down, just for one little problem.  
  
Arabella withheld from falling into the bed of ashes, but instead of remaining quiet as she had been trained to do, she let out a deep grunt. Rather than saying anything, Albus just progressed, starting on the first floor of the twelve floor manor. "We'll Use blasting curses to knock down the doors." She said gruffly. Albus nodded, thinking that it was a good idea. If the truth be told, he really didn't trust anything around here, as he knew that old wizarding manors could turn weird at a moments notice. Raising his wand to the large marble double doors that stood before him, they said in unison "Knall" in loud voices. The effect was tremendous, because after the pair of them said the curse, A bright purple and gold blast came from the tip of their wands, and hit the doors, causing them to crumble into a fine powder. There was no one inside the room, which happened to be the dining hall.  
  
Albus nodded his head over to Arabella, just to state that the room was indeed empty. It was dissipointing, but these things took time, something they did not have. Leaving the room, Arabella headed down a rickety, wooden staircase to lead to the basement of the manor. "Optinis Felina" she said, using a lighting spell, that lit the whole room, rather than lighting the tip of her wand with Lumos. In her mind, all lumos did was give one's position away.  
  
There was one thing certain, Harry was not down here, alththow someone else was.  
  
Albus, having finished searching the ground level, headed up to the second floor. It seemed to be barren, but he would have to make sure of that. He turned left, to face another set of double doors, this time made of a black slate. He tried using another blasting curse, to have them open, It didn't work, but rather instead of cursing, Albus came up with another plan. He knew that it may not work for a regular wizard, yet, unknown to Albus, he was just not -any-wizard. Tucking his wand in his robe belt, he held his hands out to face the door, and said in a sharp tone, "Può essere distrutto", Whatever he had been trying to attempt, it worked, as the door fell down into about ten slabs of slate. Albus walked carefully through the rubble of the door, into what must have been the master bedroom. It was empty, except for some furniture. Giving himself a slight nod, Albus left the room.  
  
Arabella pushed up her glasses, and frowned. She raised her wand higher, and shouted in a clear voice "Come out where I can see you, with your hands up and your wand where I can see it." This was one thing that she had been good at dealing with, people who were somewhere that they were not supposed to be.  
  
It was obvious that the young lady was a death eater, by the fact that a livid black symbol was on her arm, which resembled the dark mark.  
  
The young lady, seemed to be refusing orders, so Arabella now had to take charge. Running over to her, Arabella held her in a headlock now, and she had no chance of escape. "Who are you" Arabella growled to her. Finally having given up, the young lady said "My Name is Fontana Li' Vave." Arabella growled at hearing this, thinking that she must be Italian. "Hello Fontana" said Arabella "I'm Arabella Figg, Is there any peculiar reason your hiding down here?" Arabella interrogated, now starting to release her. "Yes" Fontana stated "I am hiding from my master. I was forcefully made a death eater, by my parents. I fear for my Life. That is why I hide." Arabella merely nodded, understanding how one could be pressured into things. That, was indeed how she had become an auror.  
  
"Well" Arabella continued, keeping her tone strict "Would you have any idea where I could find a Mister Potter". Fontana shook her head no, frankly, because she had no idea where he was.  
  
Albus had already broken into another thirty rooms, until he had made his way to the twelfth floor of the manor. He had finally found out where they would be. the attic. Albus made his way in, his wand out. The exact second that he had arrived, Voldemort and the Death Eaters had apparated away, and Harry was on the ground. Albus raced over to him, and was only able to tell one thing - that he needed to be taken to St. Mungo's straight away. Trying not to put the boy in any more pain, Albus pointed his wand at Harry, and muttered "Moblicorpus". As though strings were attached to the boy, he came into an upright position, and Albus slowly made his way down the stairs, Harry before him.  
  
Arabella, meanwhile, was still dealing with her own ordeal. She still needed to milk all the information from the young lady that she could, but she, unfortunately, had to do it at Ministry HQ. But however, Arabella just noticed something wrong.. The young lady that she had apprehended was bleeding freely in the belly area, something that she couldn't fix herself. Fontana would have to go to St. Mungo's. Two of her biggest conflicts came into mind, should she be polite, and take her to St. Mungos, or leave her hear for death, because she was a death eater???  
  
Finally deciding, Arabella whispered, her tone slightly softer "You'll need to come with me to St, Mungos. It seems that you are bleeding." And with that, Arabella conjured a stretcher into midair, and helped Fontana, who seemed eager to leave.  
  
Arabella headed up the staircase, Fontana floating before her. She hoped now, that Albus had found Harry, and that he was still alive. As they came to the landing, Albus and harry appeared from the staircase going up.  
  
"Is he alive Albus" Arabella said, in barely a whisper "Yes" he responded back "And whom is that you have with you?" sighing, Arabella stated "A young lady, by the name of Fontana. She is hurt badly, and using my better judgement, I decided that I would drop her by St. Mungo's later."  
  
"We will be stopping by Saint Mungo's now" Albus said sharply "Harry needs treatment. I would be glad, to also take Fontana, and allow you to get back to your work." After a brief pause, Arabella stated "I suppose that's as good as done Albus, I thank you very much. Please owl me if needed."  
  
And with that, both people left their manor, Arabella apparating back to Ministry HQ, and Albus, whom happened to have brought a shard of door with him, worked to turn it into a port key. 


	4. Dear Reading Members AUTHORS NOTE

Dear Reading members of A Whisper of a Secret.  
  
Due to a bad case of writers block, the continuation of this story will take a few days, just to think up some ideas on what for the next chapter, because I do not really want to give the secret away so soon (  
  
Please keep an eye out for Updates, and note-upon completeion of the next chapter, the chapter will be edited rather than just another chapter added.  
  
Thank you for understanding, and May the spirit of the rose be with you  
  
**Zach** 


End file.
